Butterflies
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Butterflies are sweet an innocent, right? No. You gain a butterfly for every partner you've ever had. Erika Zwingli is feeling pressured about having no butterflies and a girl comes into her life to reassure her innocence. M for future chapters. (Belarus x Leichtenstein)
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a dream I had so.. Yeah. XD**

* * *

Butterflies were everywhere.

Marking those who have had a partner in bed, increasing with every partner they had.

Some people had millions of butterflies while some such as a few married couples have one and those who are innocent and have none such as children.

But even some of the older ones such as a sweet Liechtensteiner has none whatsoever and hates anyone that does have many butterflies on their bodies, littering them up to show they're a slut. It made the Liechtensteiner, Erika, sick to even think about. But she was so sweet and unspoken that she didn't tell the people around her. Not even her older brother, who had a few butterflies himself on his shoulders and one on a peck.

"Big Bruder," Erika had spoken up softly one day when they were walking the streets of the market of their small village. She lay her hands clasped in front of her and looked downward to the ground where their feet moved evenly. "Is it... I-is it bad I have yet to get a butterfly? Some of my friends are getting them lately a-and.."

Her Swiss brother, Basch, had stopped walking and looked at her oddly. "Do not let anyone get to you about earning a butterfly. Your virtue is something special and should not be taken away just because of pressure. And if you have sex you will get pregnant and die."

And with that they were back to walking. Awkwardly.

_What a hypocrite Big Bruder is. _Erika was thinkng to herself later that night as she prepared for bed in her bedroom, getting undressed from her day dress into her thin night one. _He has three butterflies and he wants me to save mine up. Though... I-I don't want to be a whore like everyone else. I want someone to take it only if I love them and they love me in return.. If anyone would. No one really goes near me unless approved by Big Bruder.._ The young blonde girl sighed and crawled up into her bed. She really would give it up if she had to. But only to someone special. Which she didn't ever think would happen.

"Goodnight, Big Bruder," Erika called as she lay her head down on her pillow, a single tear rolling down her round cheek.

"Little Sister! Katyusha and Elizabeta are here!" Basch called from their front door and the little woman hurried to put on that day's day dress and scurry down to her friends.

Erika smiled up at the Ukranian and Hungarian women, the women approved to be her friends, and greeted them in her native tongue and the same with them. Katyusha had stepped out the way and there stood a young woman with long dull blonde hair and dark blue eyes, almost a deep purple it looked like, the bow looking nice and big on the back of her head because she was looking off to the side then she met eyes with Erika and the Liechtensteiner's cheeks flared up in a blush.

"My Sister was needing to get out the house and away from her knifes so I thought I would bring her." Katyusha explains sheepishly. "I thought I would introduce her to you, since you are such a sweetheart!" The Ukranian smiled, scratching a little nervously at her plump cheek.

Erika blinked and let a friendly smile cross her lips. "It's fine! You know I love to make new friends, Kat! Come on in, all of you~!"

She moved out of the way and all the women walked in but the sister. Erika gave her a sweet smile and held her hand out to her. "Hallo. I'm Erika but some people call be Lili. What's your name?"

The girl stared at her with those dark, emotionless looking eyes. It made the Liechtensteiner's spine shiver. For a moment their eyes had met. Very deep blue with light blue orbs, staring at one another. One threatening and one frightened a little.

"Natalia." The woman suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Erika looked puzzled.

"You had asked my name." Says Kat's sister. "My name is Natalia. It is... Nice, to meet you." She held out a gloved hand and Erika took it, shaking it and getting a mind shock from it that made her blush deeply.

"N-nice to meet you, too, Natalia! Now don't be a stranger. Come make yourself comfortable in me and Big Bruder's home."

The Natalia girl had actually given a smile to her as she had walked by her! Erika was glad that the slightly older looking girl was warming up, but feared she was coming down with a fever herself as she went to go into the dining room where everyone would meet into when visiting the house, gathering into the table in their asorted places. Katyusha by the sun beaming window with the sunlight hitting the back of her short hair, Elizabeta across from the Ukrainian woman so she was close to the archway to the kitchen where she would catch glances of the Swiss male whom lived in the house getting some cheese here and there to nibble on for a snack, while Erika would sit at the head of the table- Wait. Her spot. It was taken!

"U-um..." The little blonde girl approached Natalia carefully and shakily. "That is.. m-my seat..."

Katyusha looked a bit uneasy while Elizabeta looked ready to hit the Belarusian woman at any second. Erika could hear Kat muttering something about informing her sister, but that her sister was so stubborn. Erika sighs and gets a seat that she sets right beside Natalia in _her _rightful spot in the group.

"If you won't get up, then might as well share.." Erika mutttered to mostly herself as she fixed her skirt and sat down while the other women had began to chat about clothing and boys like Basch and Edward. She felt a bit uneasy about that woman's stubbornnes but guessed a girl new to a group would probably be that way to try and get her spot. Wait.. Something felt odd to Erika. She looked and saw the Natalia girl staring blankly at her. How creepy!

-**Bealrus' POV**-

I knew that Big Sister always worried over me and wishes for me to get out the house more often with her, but... There is nothing for me to do other than play with my knifes. And I'm nineteen! I may choose what I want to do as I please!

But no. Dummy double D brought me along with her Hungarian friend to go to her other friend's house. Ah! This will be so stupid! I bet the other girl is just as motherly as these two and will burden me as well.

Woah. The house doesn't look to bad! Oh, the door's opening! I best not look impressed. I don't want them to have a big head.

"Wow..." What? Why did I says that? Ah, they didn't notice!

...That girl... She's so... Cute. I didn't think a girl would looks so adorable with long braids but... She really pulls it off. What was her name again?

Nyet! Don't move and keep blocking me- Dammit.

Her voice is so soft and cute just like her appearance.. Adorable! Hm? Erika, or Lili? I like both, both really fitting for a cutie.

Dammit she looks uneasy.

"Natalia."

Even her confusion is cute!

"You had asked me for my name." I clear up. "My name is Natalia."

She smiles so nicely... I wonder if she has any butterflies yet? I hope not. She looks only in her teens. Hopefully no one has ruined her innocence. I'll kill them with no mercy if anyone has-

Eh, Oh! Even the house looks nice inside. Best go sit with the others!

Dibs on the good seat! Cozy. Huh? Shut up, Double dumb meets Double D. I don't see a name on it- Wait, it's her's? Aww. I bet she's so tiny her feet down touch the floor..,

Dammit, she's here. Haha! What a cute pout. Gotta look tough and stubborn. She's getting a chair, and sitting beside me! A-alright..

It's a good thing about my long hair. No blush seen.

Hmm... This Erika girl... She's... Interesting. So cute and innocent looking. Like a little baby lamb that stays by it's mother's side in fear of a big bad wolf. Huh?

Why does she look so freaked out! Oh- She caught me staring!

-**End of POV-**

The young girls stared at one another quite a while until Kat had broken it up by clearing her throat and they turned their attention more so slow and fast to her.

"Erika, darling! Want to see something I just got?" Kat asked and she starts rolling her sleeve up.

The Liechtensteiner nods her head, hoping to see a new arm jewl or something not what she had seen. Three butterflies going down Kat's forearm, all different colours. Erika already knew the Ukrainian woman had one on her hip, but... How did she get all of those three so recently?!

"Whe...re did yo..u...?"

"I'm not one to get in bed and tell, but-" Lat blushed fiercely and giggled as she spoke behind her hand. "You know the Baltic boys? They all gave me what for!"

"You slut!" Elizabeta giggles and stood up to show her back. "But, you're not as good as me~!" She showed her back and she had a practical pattern! Was Erika surrounded by whores?! And how could they be so proud of themnselves?!

A slap of hands on the table is what got the two to shut up and their attention went to Erika, the poor girl looking close to tears. She had quickly excused herself and pushed away from her friends as she rushed out and ran upstairs.

The three were all left there. Natalia stood up calmly and walked out in the same manner, leaving the two sluts to sit there in dumbstruck.

Natalia made her way on upstairs to where she heard the sobbing coming from. She listened in and felt sad for the poor girl. How innocent that girl must be. Natalia brought a gloved hand to the door and knocked gently on it. "Erika, please let me in." The Belarusian calls softly and waits for a response, it being a sobbed out no. Natalia truly felt bad for her now. The poor Liechtensteiner's friends were all going and going the rest in getting covered in butterflies while she hadn't even gotten her first. The poor girl. "If you let me in, I'll show you how I have no butterflies like all the others. I have my innocence still." Well, sexually at least. Being demented surely didn't count.

She listened in to the little sniffles that were followed by gentle, almost cautious sounding footsteps nearing the door before it slowly opened up a peek so mostly only Erika's eye was visible. "...Pinky promise?" She held her pinky finger out to her and it was shooken carefully by the Belarusian's own pinky finger. She let Natalia on in and went to sit near her window where a cute little rocking chair just for her petite size.

"A p-promise is a promise.." Erika says and crosses her arms, a blush forming deeply on her cheeks, waiting patiently.

"You want a strip show or something? And I thought you were an innocent lamb." Natalia had bluntly said before she had stood in front of the girl and began with untying the big bow in the back of her dress and let her apron fall to the floor , kicking her flat-foot shoes off in the process and seeing anxiety in the Liechtensteiner's expression. It almost made her smirk, but she kept a face and moved on to her dress. She began to unbutton the top button to her collar and slowly made her way down and slid her arms out of the sleeves, her slender and pale arms looking thinner outside of their material. Natalia wiggled the dress off of her hips and had been left her in her dark braw and undies, plus stockings. She twirled around slowly with her arms delicately out, like a ballerina it looked like it and she saw Erika taking her precious time to make just very well sure she had no butterflies and smiled at seeing none on the flesh seen. So, most of it. Erika didn't even see any when she asked for no stockings. It made the young Leichtensteiner smile that someone she knew wasn't easy. She let Natalia get dressed once again before she hugged her tightly and was surprisingly hugged on back.

"Thank you.. I'm glad someone doesn't just... Go and get butterflies." Erika had whispered shakily as she was hugged back by the three year older woman "I just feel like... Everyone i-is going to pressure me... Into getting a butterfly like them... A-and-!"

Natalia gently puts a gloved finger to the trembling girl's lips and gave her a smile best she could. A blush was a reaction she liked to see from the younger girl. "Do not let anyone tell you differently than this- Everyone is a hyprocrite and will go against their own words. Just remember to not let it get to you and do what only you find right. I'm not going to give you bull shit about your virtue or anything because one day I might even give into everyone, and I do not wish to promise things I can't keep. Ok?"

Erika stared up at her with big light blue eyes and nodded her head. "J...ja..."

"Good." Natalia smiled and ruffled the girl's hair lightly at the top.

_This little lamb will be the death of me._


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapters will have hints of SwisHun and a bit of a masturbation scene. Just warning you.**

* * *

"Hallo, Natalia." He had greeted the woman before moving out the way for her to enter the house.

"Pryvetannie, Basch." She greeted back with the smallest hint of a smile as she walked past him and around the corner, making sure he wasn't looking before she had dashed her way up the staircase and to Erika's bedroom door where she promtly knocked gently on it and called in a gentle singing voice: "Хочаце пагуляць?"

The door had soon opened up after the pitter patter of Erika's excited little feet, the cute blonde standing there with a big smile on her lips. She sung back in her gentle childishly-soft voice: "Ja, ich möchte spielen~," A giggle coming out with it that made Natalia smile wide because it was so cute to her. The girls went into the room and gathered around Erika's bed where she had laid out many dresses for them to try on for when they leave the house, since they liked to look pretty together. And often looked the most dashing than the other women.

"How about this one?" Natalia asks as she holds up a lilac coloured dress with ruffled long sleeves and lace at all the exits, a darker purple at the hips in the form of a big bow. 'It's such a nice purple.."

Erika looked over and smiled softly, always finding it sweet to see Natalia take an interest in clothing with a lighter colour instead of the dark things she usually wears. "I think that would look just lovely on you, honestly. I'm sure I have a bow you can wear to match with it." And there goes her friend's eyes brightening up happily like a Christmas tree, just at the mention of a bow. The Liechtensteiner giggled and made her way to her dresser and looked through the top drawer. Or in other words-Her bow drawer. She looked through the bows until finding one to match the one on the hip of Natalia's wanted dress and she handed it over, earning a small smile and a thank you in Belarusian.

The two blondes stripped of their clothing, putting them in neat piles to put back on when they return, then got into their desired dresses. They giggled to each other in the mirror as they looked at themselves and were happy with the pretty dresses.

"Let's go then?" The Belarusian suggest. She holds out a hand.

The Liechtensteiner nods and intertwines her hands with Natalia, ignoring the small shock of electricity she felt. The two went out of the room hand in hand and headed down the staircase, hearing the faintest sound of pained groans. They were both curious and mischeivious so they split up and searched around the house. Natalia went to look around the parlor first, making her way more around the first floor while Erika went back upstairs and searched the rooms. Soon Erika came up to her brother's bedroom door and swore she heard the noises getting even louder. She gulped down a lump rising in her throat and slowly reached for the knob, gently placing her hand on it as she began to turn it and open the door. Her eyes widened at the slightest hint of different shaded skins against one another, the sight of a butterfly trying to form on the back of the blonde male she saw atop of the brunette woman that seemed to have a butterfly growing on her ankle. Before she could let out a scream, she was pulled back into a larger frame and the door was closed.

For a moment Erika sat in the Belarusian's lap in shock, trembling in her arms silently as the older girl caressed at her hair and tried to calm her down from from the shock, though seeing it didn't quite make her stop staring in fright at the door. So she took a different reproach and sang out gently into the girl's ear.

"Цішэй салодкі невінаватасці. Вы будзеце абароненым калі гэта апошняе, што я раблю. Так трымаць чысціню. І не дазваляйце дрэнныя рэчы цалі.Цішэй салодкі невінаватасці. "

Erika stopped trembling and looked up at her friend with big eyes that showed more calmness but also a gathering of water. Natalia pressed Erika's head into her breast and kissed at the top of her head protectively.

"You're too sweet to be exposed to such things.. I do not want you near... That." Natalia looked at Basch's bedroom door with a disgusted look as she gathered them up and took Erika back to her bedroom and shut her in, telling her she would be back with something to cheer her up. The Liechtensteiner gulped and nodded her head as her door was shut she sat on the edge of her bed, the **image** of her brother and her brunette friend in the bed, forming butterflies with one another..- She hurried to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in disgust as tears welled up in her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Big brother is such a hypocrite...He has so many butterflies now..." Erika whimpered as she laid down on the bed and nuzzled her reddening nose into the pillows. "What a butt he is.." She clutched onto a pillow and closed her eyes. She tried to think of better things that would cheer her up.

Natalia came up into her mind with the gentle smile she'll only give her, it being sweet and truthful. But then her mind went a little faster than she would like and soon enough she was imagining them arm in arm cuddling one another, her own arms going around a pillow as if to imitate the feeling of her daydreaming when one hand went slowly from the pillow to her tiny breast, her dress being pulled up so she could fondle at her boobs and pinch at the perk pink nipples while her daydreams became more sensual by the second. By the time she was kneading into both of her breast her daydreams had went into hyper drive and she imagined the two of them in her bedroom swapping sweet short kisses between the other as their hands wandered on the other's slowly exposing bodies. It all went so fast that Erika never noticed when she slipped a hand into her own panties until she felt her fingers rubbing at her clit and made her let out a shaky moan, the new sensation quite pleasant with what was going on in her head. Before she knew it she was teasing at her wet hole with a finger and slipping it in a few times while massaging at her nipples still and a thumb rubbing harshly against her clit, making her arch her back slightly off her bed. She felt so good but a weird sensation came up and she couldn't help it as a deep moan came out of her mouth along with a weird liquid coated on her fingers. Erika laid there breathless for a moment before looking at the sticky juices left on her hand. She looked at it in confusion before just shrugging it off and sighing in the bliss of her orgasm high. Never noticing the open door.

"What the Hell did I miss?" Natalia asks. Her eyes were big and her cheeks deeply flushed.

Erika let out a shriek and hurried to cover up her dirtied body, just then realizing what she all did and tears gathered up again, flowing down her cheeks. "Oh no... I-I dirtied my innocence!"

The Belarusian hurried over to gather her in her arms, not letting herself be swat away. She held Erika close to her breast so she could listen to her heartbeat peacefully, even if it was much too fast in that moment to be like a lullaby. It was the best she could do without freaking out over the sight of her best friend with cum on her!

Natalia talked with Erika about what happened, only getting the basics of what she did but not of what she had imagined to get herself to cum. She told her not to worry and that everything would be OK because it was alone and not with a partner. So she was not to get a butterfly either.

It seemed to make Erika happy to be assured by the way she smiled so brightly up at her so she guessed she did well.

"I'm glad that is settled." Natalia sighs quietly and brings a hand to her friend's cheek, smiling at seeing her nuzzle into the touch. Without even knowing she was doing it Natalia leaned inward and pressed their foreheads together. Lighter and darker blue orbs met with one another with little fright of what was on both their minds and in a slow motion of sweetness their lips met. It was clumsy to say the least since neither were much for kissing people. When they seperated one thing was for sure. They could not be just friends much longer.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter and get your yuri smut ;)**


End file.
